South Corulag Trading Company
The South Corulag Trading Company (S.C.T.C.) was a trading and manufacturing company originally based in Tasjonon the planet of Corulag. The company was officially managed by Zor Kelborn but was also a official part of the Echani Coalition. Product list Note: All of these products are patented by the South Corulag Trading Company or it's employees and are approved by the Galactic Patent Office. Ships *EOA Storm Fighter V1 :: The Storm Fighter V1 is a light interceptor used mainly as a escort for bombers or against other star fighters. Just like the Shiva Urban Bomber it uses advanced mandalorian stealth technology but unlike the bomber it has Hyper Space technology. Unlike most star fighters in the galaxy the Storm Fighter V1 does not use any form of energy, plasma or laser bombs but old school ballistic bombs. All its weapons and ammunition are custom made by the South Corulag Trading Company and Echani Orthodox Arms. :: Cost: 200,00 cr. *EOA Shiva Urban Bomber I :: The Shiva Urban bomber I is a small one-pilot bomber used for destroying buildings and to perform pinpoint bombing. Although quite slow it compensated for this by utilizing advanced mandalorian stealth technology. Unlike most bombers in the galaxy the Shiva Urban Bomber I does not use any form of energy, plasma or laser bombs, such as proton torpedoes but old school ballistic bombs. It can also produce a downward directed EMP blast. It lacks Hyper Drive capabilities. All its weapons are custom made by the South Corulag Trading Company and Echani Orthodox Arms. :: Cost: 150,000 cr. *Mako Warship :: The Mako Warship was used by the Mako sith and fought against Joshua Trench and the Republic for many years. It is the biggest of the Mako series with the exception of the Mako Star Dreadnaught and functions as the main capital ship. It was well know for it heavy firepower and strong armor with the exception of weak shields. (Its firepower could Rival a ISD 2 ). Its auto targeting turrets are great against fighters and it turbolasers on the side make it perfect for bombarding planets or ship below it. It was able to hold its own against 2 Venators and some of its duel turbolaser and all the quads can turn to fire on enemy ships in front behind or on the side it is stationed on. The mass driver on top is very powerful and can launch large shells that can easily weaken enemy ships. It is loaded through a disintegrating chain belt. That is loaded below it. The gun can turn in a 360 and can point up. The ship does have 4 powerful back engines and sublight booster engines attached to each one to give it decent speed. This ship is defiantly a deadly opponent in firepower and armor combination. :: Cost: ''2,500,00,000 cr.'' *STU-186 : The STU-One eighty six was a top of the line stealth fighter created by Trench arms. It was their first fighter and was armed with laser and ion cannons and had a top of the line stealth package and sensor package. It long range receiver and transmitter allowed it to send and receive message from planets light-years away. It could also code them so the enemy couldn’t figure out what they were saying. It had a powerful TIE engine and had a similar looking Tie Fightercockpit. The wings the protruded from behind the cockpit and moved forward giving it a kind of "U"ish look thus comes the name. It had a primary shield unit and light armor and it had a secondary shield generator that could throw up a shield just long enough for it to find cover or get out of there. Unfortunately with all this tech it slowed the ship down immensely and it was forced to rely on it stealth skills to protect it. If a jedi pilot wasn’t in the cockpit the fighter would change it shadow bombs to bunker buster bombs or proton torpedoes. This ship wasn’t about speed built reconnaissance. : Cost: 170,000 cr. *Long Range Battering Cruiser : Long Range Battering Cruiser was created to aid the Republic in the ending days of war. It sole purpose was to be a heavy class ship that could take out enemies at a long range. Its heavy long range turbs could take out cruiser the same size as it and a few shot and could cripple larger vessel before they got in range of the cruiser. The assault missile also contributed to helping take out larger enemy vessels. Its quad laser cannons and proton torpedoes could handle any starfighters that got to close and its heavy and regular turbs proved to be good at engaging enemy ships that threatened it from from close by. The ship had heavy armor and was slow because of this it also only had two large engines so it relied on taking the enemy out from long range. The only weakness was if several heavy class cruisers where to get close to the enemy ship and attack it from behind. Then it would not be able to use its heavy long range guns and would be forced to try and fight them off with it regular armament. That is why the ship would sit a little high and to the back of friendly ships. It could then provide firepower and be protected from enemy ships. It mainly had to worry about larger enemy craft because it other guns turbs, turbs, and ions could handle anything the same size as itself. The ship look to be of Bothan Design but it cannot be told. : Cost: ''98,500,000 cr.'' *X54 Air Superiority Fighter : The X-54 X-wing was a starfighter built by Trench Arms that featured the X-wing look except the top wings where staggered from the bottom wing and the top right wing was forward from the left wing and was stationary. It could hold one astromech droid and a pilot in a narrow cockpit. It heavy laser cannon was a little bit slower then most laser but fired a high powered burst that could cause large damage to bigger enemy ships if they where close to a fighter it could take one out if a few blast and would destroy enemy ground targets with ease. This gun ran parallel with the cockpit and was connected to the side and secured in place by metal straps and poles that let it recoil some. It also featured a special rapid fire blaster cannon that was great for taking on unshielded craft or making strafing runs against enemy troops this gun shot fast and spun so the shots where somewhat randomized but hit in a 5 meter radius of the targeting computer. It could completely fill the five meter radius by the time the fighter flew over. This mini gun was connected inside the stationary wing.. The three laser attached to the s-foils were regular laser cannons attached to most standard x-wings. The only draw back was the Heavy laser could be fired with the regular lasers or the rapid fire laser could be fired with the regular lasers. They could not be fired simultaneously together unless it didn’t fire its three regular lasers and opted one of the guns for them. This still drained a lot of power from the ship and messed with the targeting computers some. It had five engines technically. four standard engines in the back and a small wing tip engine for extra boost. It had a single shield generator that produced 60 SBD Imperial ratings. It color coating was originally a bland tanish color but most people painted them a variety of color to add some class to the fighter. The most common color coding is this http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=4 ... =778527127 next to see more views with the exception of the black wing being red. This fighter was used by the Republic when they asked josh to build them a fighter that could take on the enemies’ interceptors and hold its own against heavy attacks. This was the product of his research. It was a well balanced fighter and some variants added air to air rockets This was the newest fighter to be made by Trench arms and the last one to be made While Josh was CEO of the company before he passed the company on to his son. : Cost: N/A *Mon Calamari Proton Torpedo Bomber : The ship is sixteen meters long but only 9 meters of it is ship. 7meters of it is a long arm that holds one laser cannon on the tip and all the torpedoes tubes. The two XL is split. One on top one on bottom the two long are on each side. One Extra small is on the left and one is on top while the one regular is on the right. In the main body is a compact cockpit a dual engine on top of each other and a generator in the middle. It doesn’t rely on strong shields but it strong armor. Its speed isn’t extremely fast but because it has built in repulsors on both sides, it does have good maneuverability. : Cost: 150,000 cr. *Armenian-Class Frigate : The Armenian-Class frigate was a small frigate built by Trench Arms as a diplomatic ship but it was also adapted to be a patrol cruiser or a hit and run ship. It sacrifices hangar space and extra crew quarters for speed and armaments. Only one lambada class shuttles can fit into its hangar and even that is a tight squeeze. As for the crew quarters only it can only carry one 12 man squad of men. Most the guns are put on the bottom. The dual proton torpedo tubes are on the bottom and can spin to fire wherever they want. Next is the quad turbs, one is in front of the tubes one is behind it. On the front of the forward turb is two lasers cannon and a blaster cannon placed eight in front of them on the back is one laser cannon with a blaster in front. The rest of the guns are strategically placed on top and sides of the ship. The whole roll of this ship is for anti fighters, to cause some ruckus with larger ships and take on other support ships. It is a good ship and can do quite a bit of damage if used correctly. : Cost: 625,000 cr. Firearms and other handheld weapons * EOA Storm Projectile Series V1 * Lightsaber Tonfa Blaster * The PLX-1v2 * DC-16A * DC-16S * TRA 069 * Large Scale Scatter Gun Armor *Storm Battle Armor V1 *EOA Tank Body Armor Mark I *Medium Spartan Assualt Armor/ Republic Officers Armor * Droids EOA Kali Fire Droid I Upgrades and fittings *EchoMand *QT-506 *Trench Special *Orbital Transporter Beam Generator Misc items *Spine Controller Chip: AI-5 *Serenity